Awakened
by TheHomemadeDarkmark
Summary: What would happen if James and Lily Potter returned?
1. Prologue: The Other Side

Lily Potter opened her eyes. She squinted in the bright light that surrounded them. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. Sh was in a vast room, empty, save for a few pillars and some seats she saw nearby. Standing up, she noticed she was naked, but no sooner had she wishe for clothes than they were next to her. She swiftly pulled them on.

She looked around again, trying to remember how she got there. She had been at home with James and Harry. They had decided to stay in for Halloween. The lock had clicked open and James had run to see what it was.

Lily gasped. It had been him! Voldemort! She kept trying to remember.

After James saw who it was, he tild her to take Harry and go. She had seen the greenlight reflect around her. James was dead.

A lone tear traced down her face as she thought of this. She didnt want to keep remembering the horror.

A hand touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lily gasped and whirled around. "James!" she cried, throwing her arns around his neck. He returnrd the hug, burying his face in her hair.

"What is it, Lils?" He asked, wiping the tear from he cheek.

Her voice shoo when she replied, "Y-you died. Voldemort k-k-killed you."

His eyebrows furrowed, then rose up. "Huh. I did didnt I." He looked at her. "Harry? Where's he?" Fear froze Lily's heart. Was her baby alright? Was he somewhere in this place, or had voldemort taken him for another purpose. She didnt know how to respond, but someone else cut in.

"Harry is fine. I spoke with him just moments ago."

Lily spun around again, this time coming face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Albus?! You're dead too?!" Could nobody live? "An what do you mean you spoke with him?"

Dumbledore just smiled. In good time, Lily. For now, you both have a choice."

"Which is?" James pressed.

"Whether or not you are to return." They responded with blank looks, so he continued. "Lets call this place Kings Cross." He smiled like it was a private joke. "If you wish, you may board a train."

"Where will it take us?"

"On. Or, you may return. Your choice."

James looked confused. "But we're dead. How can we go back?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, "i am not sure how, but with the end of the war, some old magic was reawakened. Now, you may return."

"The war ended?" Lily asked. "But how?"

More smiling from Dumbledore. "In good time. Now, your decision?"

The couple looked lookedat each other and came to a silent agreement. Lily turned to her old headmaster. "We will return."


	2. Wedding Bells

Yet again, Lily opened her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath, and tried to let her eyea adjust. The place was as dark as "Kings Cross" had been bright. She heard James next to her. The place was small, her arm pressed against his.

"James?" She whispered.

"Where are we?" He replied.

Lily tried to figure that out. A realization came to her. "I-I think we're in a coffin."

"But we were only gone a few moments! How could-" He was cut off by a noise above their heads, as if something was being moved away. Suddenly, the lid of their coffin flew open, blinding them with light. Blinking the spots away, they both stood up. They felt sore, like tgey hadnt moved in years.

"Must have been a couple of days," Lily reasoned, cracking her back. James nodded.

After boosting Lily up and climbing out himself, James took a look around.

"More like a few months. This is spring! It was fall before!" He said.

Lily shrugged. "Well, if its been a few months, I'm sure a few old friends are about to get hell of a shock." The prankster in James showed through as he let out a wicked little grin. He would have spewed out a plan then and there, but his wife cut him off. "Are those wedding bells?" She asked.

James listened. A ringing was sounding from the church. He now noticed that it was the same toll that had sounded on their wedding day. A low murmur of voices also reached them, probably from the other side of the chapel. Lily grabbed his hand, eyes glistening. "Can we go? It may be someone we know!" He sighed.

"I guess. But let's remain unseen, at least for now." Lily nodded amd dragged him away. They didnt even glance at the gravestones surrounding them, or their day may have been very different.

Lily ran up to hide behind the trees ringing the mass of people. Lily smiled, seeing familiar faces across the entire space. Hagrid, in deep conversation with Professor Slughorn. Molly Weasley, speaking with a group of people on the other side. Minerva McGonnagal, hugging a boy Lily didn't know.

Yet, the boy seemed very familiar. She took a closer look and gasped. She couldn't make out details, but the boy's black hair and glasses gave him a look that resembled her husband's.

"Is that a cousin of yours or something?" She whispered. He shrugged.

"Could be. I dont know most of my family, it's too big."

Lily slunk around the perimeter of the area. She got close enough to hear the boy talking to another. The other was clearly a Weasley, probably a relative of Arthur's.

"So, mate," said the boy with black hair. "When are you gonna pop Hermione the question?" He raised his eyebrows. The other blushed.

"As soon as I get over the fact that you're marrying my sister," he retorted.

The first boy laughed. "Well, you can't make her wait forever."

His friend seemed ready to make another comeback, but he was cut off by Molly coming over and hugging the first one.

"Oh, dear, I'm so happy for you. I was just in with Ginny, she's so excited!" she said, sounding quite giddy. She turned to the other boy. "Ronald, fix your robes! Honestly, can you not dress yourself properly!" She strode over and straightened his clothes, while his face turned beet red. "There!"

"Hey, guys!" said another redhead, clearly older than the others. On his arm was a very pretty woman with long blonde hair.

"Bill!" said the first boy. "Fleur! How are you?"

"Very well. Eet ees so nice to see you and Ginny finally getting married," said the woman, Fleur, her French accent muddling up her speech somewhat.

Ronald looked at them. "Where's Vicky?" he asked.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Charlie kidnapped her. He's taking her up to everybody going, 'You see Victoire? This is my goddaughter! Isn't she amazing?!'" he said, miming shoving something in Ronald's face. "You'd swear she was his daughter."

"Yeah, well, Teddy seems to like her," said the dark-haired boy, nodding to where a blue-haired toddler was peering into a baby carrier, obviously holding Victoire. "Careful, or before you know it you'll be making wedding plans."

"Shut up."

"Victoire Lupin. Has a nice ring to it," said Ronald, playing along. Bill slapped them both in the back of the head.

James stared at Lily with wide eyes. "But- but Remus said his family was all dead!" he whispered. She shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go check out the bride." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the church. She knew where the bride would be because she had been in the same room on her wedding day. She looked into the window, which was wide open the allow in fresh air.

"Gin, you look amazing!" came a girl's voice. Lily saw a girl with long, curly brown hair sitting on a couch in the corner, an emerald green dress flowing to her knees.

In front of the mirror stood a very pretty girl with waist-length red hair. Her dress was elegant, but simple, form-fitting and smooth, with silver beading all the way through it. A blonde girl was currently gathering up her hair and styling it into a pretty up-do.

"Thanks, Mione," the red-haired girl, clearly Ginny, said. "Luna, are you almost finished.

The blonde girl pinned a final strand into place. "All done," she said smoothly, in a dreamy voice.

"Thank you," Ginny said, standing up from her chair. She turned to the other two and sighed. "I'm so nervous."

"It'll be fine, Gin! He loves you, and you know that. Today will be perfect!" said the brunette. Lily deduced that this was Hermione, the one who was with Ronald.

Ginny gave her a weak smile. "I know, I know." A knock came on the door.

A man stepped in. He had red hair that was receding greatly. Something in his face was familiar to Lily. The sparkle in his blue eyes, the shape of his face, it was all familiar.

Ginny's face split into a wide grin at the sight of him. "Dad!" she cried, running towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hello, Ginny. Here, let me look at you." He held her out at arms length. He smiled, tears springing to his eyes. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." He pulled her into another hug. Lily's eyebrows furrowed. Where had she seen him before? He was clearly a Weasley, but who?

Ginny took a deep breath. Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's been like this all morning," she told the man. "She's worried that he's going to bolt when she's halfway up the aisle."

He shook his head. "Nonsense. Do you think I'd let my daughter marry him if he'd do anything of the sort? Anyway, Ginny, they're ready when you are."

Ginny took another deep breath and nodded. "Mione, Luna? You two set?" The girls nodded and stood up, straightening their dresses and grabbing small boquets, while Ginny picked up a much larger one, filled with green and white lilies.

"Where're Victoire and Teddy? We need our flower girl and ring bearer." As Hermione said this, the door opened and Molly stepped through, a baby girl in her arms and the same little boy as before clutching her hand.

"Here they are, dear. Who will be carrying Victoire, she can hardly walk on her own?" she said.

"I will," Luna said dreamily. Molly nodded and handed the baby over. She then handed Teddy a little pillow with two rings set upon it. Once that was settled, she turned to Ginny and her father.

"Are you ready, darling?" she asked Ginny. She nodded. Molly turned to her father. "And you, Arthur, you make sure she gets down that aisle safe and sound."

Arthur grinned. "Of course, dear." He then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Lily let out a gasp. All eyes flew to the window, but Lily was already dragging James away.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he complained.

"It's Arthur, James! Arthur Weasley!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head. "Impossible. That man is about twenty years older than us."

"Listen!" she said urgently. "His name is Arthur, he is clearly with Molly, and Molly seems to be quite motherly to all of those kids! Bill, Charlie, Ronald, Ginny. I'm sure Percy, Fred, and George are in there somewhere as well!"

James still looked skeptical. "But last time we saw Bill he was eleven years old! And Ron was one! Ginny was a newborn! How in the world-"

"I think it's been more than a few months, James. I think it's been years!"


	3. When?

Lily fell to the ground, curling up into a ball with her head in her knees. James stood frozen, shell-shocked. Years... How many years? At least 15, as Bill had to be at least 26. Then again, Ron looked older than 16. And Ginny had be older than 15 if she was getting married. Oh, lord.

Lily sobbed into her legs. How much of Harry's life had she missed? How many years had he spent, believing they were dead?

"Lily?" James said quietly. She didn't respond. "Lily, love. Come on, let's go see this. We can- we can figure out who Ginny's marrying." He grabbed his wife's hand and gently pulled her up. He led her over to the side of the church where the wedding was being held. He could hear the music already playing, signaling Ginny's entrance.

Looking at Ginny now, knowing who she was, James felt a flash of protectiveness. Even though he knew her as a baby for only a couple of months, he had felt very close to her. Seeing her now made him ache, knowing that he had missed watching her grow up. He just hoped whoever was marrying her deserved her. Otherwise, they'd have him to answer to.

He looked again to the dark-haired man at the altar, the one who looked so much like him. Who was he? James' heart pounded as the possibility of who it may be occurred to him. He was the right age, for one thing. And he was obviously related to- no. James refused to get his hopes up. But he couldn't help but wonder.

Being hidden in the back, they couldn't hear the vows. They just watched as Ginny and the boy stood there, then as they leaned in and kissed. Cheers waved through the crowd.

James turned to Lily, who was crying. "Baby Ginny," she whispered. "She's all grown up now."

James wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's alright, love. Come on, we need to know who he is."

Lily let him drag her along, thinking he was just being protective. Of course, he was her godfather, so no surprise. What she didn't realize, however, was that he needed to know, for sure, that this was who he thought it was.

The couple was surrounded by a mob of people, but James and Lily hid behind another tree, just close enough to listen.

"-happy to see you two together! Finally, after all you've been through, you deserve it!" Hermione was saying, wrapping her arms around each of them in turn. Ron, who was next to her, hugged his sister then shook Harry's hand.

"You better take care of her, mate," he warned, but his tone was light.

"Ron!" Ginny complained. Her brother just grinned and walked off.

Professor McGonagal was next. "So glad you could make it, Professor!" the man said, giving her a light hug.

"Of course!" she said. "Not a problem at all. I put Professor Jordans in charge while I'm away."

"He was never as good a Transfigurations teacher as you, Professor," Ginny told her, also giving her a hug. McGonagal blushed and moved so that they could move on in the line of well-wishers.

A fairly large boy stood up next. He was blonde and had very thick features. He seemed to feel out of place.

"Hey! Almost thought you weren't coming!" Ginny's groom exclaimed, shaking the other man's hand.

"Yeah, so did I," he said with a grin.

Ginny gave him a hug. "I'm so happy that you could come, Dudley. How are your parents?"

Dudley shrugged. "Not happy with me. Dad's been trying to get me away from you lot ever since I started to come in touch again, but I just ignore him."

"Dudley..." Lily whispered. James was sure the name was familiar as well.

They watched as the line dwindled down. Finally, the last of them gave their congratulations, and Ginny faced her new husband, who was watching the tables fill up and food begin to make its way around.

"How are you?" she whispered.

"Brilliant," he said, and, grinning, he turned to face her. For the first time, James and Lily got a clear view of his eyes. Bright, emrald green eyes, the same ones that Lily had.

Both of them let out gasps, causing the couple to turn towards their hiding spot.

"Who's there?" the man said, drawing his wand. "Come out!"

James slowly stood up, followed by a shaking Lily. The boy's eyes widened, and his wand clattered to the floor.

He shook his head, backing away slowly.

"Harry?" Ginny asked him, clearly worried. "Harry, what's wrong? Who are they?"

James cleared his throat. "I-I'm James and this is L-L-Lily. We're his-"

"They're my parents," Harry whispered, meeting their eyes for the first time.


	4. A Different World

Ginny turned to Harry, confused. "Your parents? That's not possible!"

Harry bent down to pick up his wand, not taking his eyes off of his parents. He didn't reply to his wife. James still shuddered, thinking of little Ginny and Harry married. They were grown up now.

"Harry," Lily whispered. She lifted her hand like she wanted to reach out and touch her son's face, but made no move towards him. After a moment, she dropped her arm.

"Lily? James?" The couple turned their heads to see Molly. Lily smiled at her weakly. Molly was eleven years older than her, but had quickly become one of her close friends once she joined the Order. Seeing Molly's face lined and aged made Lily want to burst into tears. Molly had to be about fifty by now. Why had they had to miss so much.

"H-hello, Molly," Lily stammered out. Molly rushed forward and embraced her in a tight, warm hug. When they finally broke apart she jumped at James as well.

"I can't believe it's you!" she sobbed. "After all these years!" Arthur came up behind her and grabbed her arm. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded and allowed her husband to pull her away. Lily and James were once again left face-to-face with their only son.

Ginny took a hesitant step forward. "Ginny Wea-, um, Potter." At this her face flushed a light pink.

James grinned. "Pleased to officially meet you. Last I saw you, you were only a few months old." This caused Ginny's blush to grow slightly, and she stepped back next to Harry.

"That's a good idea," Hermione spoke up nervously from behind them after a moment of awkward silence. "W-why don't we introduce them around, make sure they know who old friends are and that they meet new friends?" She elbowed Ron.

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah, th-that's a good idea!" he said quickly.

Hermione stepped forward, hand extended. "Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. We're Harry's best friends." Lily smiled and shook her hand, her husband doing the same.

Hermione turned to Harry and nodded to him. He shuffled nervously a bit, then gestured for them to follow him. "Come on. I'll show you everyone else."

James and Lily followed their son, his wife, and his friends to the mass of people. First in line was Bill and his family. Lily took a close look at him. Last time she had seen the eldest of Molly's children, he had been ten years old, just a young boy. Looking at him now, she could barely see the child she had known. He was a grown man, tall and handsome. His red hair was long, pulled back in a ponytail. In his ear there was a fang dangling, she presumed from a dragon, by the way it looked. The thing that struck her most, however, were the terrible scars that marred his handsome face.

He smiled. "Uncle James. Aunt Lily. It's been a while." He held out his hand to James and gave Lily a small hug.

"Bill," she whispered, touching a scar on his cheek, "what happened?"

He shrugged. "Small run in with Fenrir Greyback a few years ago. No bites, but I do have a new taste for rare steaks." His grin widened. He gestured to the woman beside him. "This is Fleur, my wife, Gabrielle, her sister, and Victoire, our daughter."

"Eet ees so nice to meet you," Fleur said in a thick French accent. She was blond and beautiful. Her blue eyes were deep and kind. Gabrielle, who couldn't be more than fourteen, was a spitting image of her. Both sisters smiled sweetly. Next, Lily and James turned their eyes to Victoire. The baby couldn't be more than a few weeks old, but she was already as beautiful as her mother. She too had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," Lily said, smiling up at Bill. He grinned.

"Yeah. She was born May 2nd. Just three weeks ago. The anniversary of the day the war ended."

"So you named her victory," Lily stated, looking at the baby. Bill nodded.

Lily felt someone touch her hand. She looked up, surprised to see Harry. "Come on," he said, pulling her along.

Next was another redhead, slightly younger than Bill. He was shorter and stockier, but he shared the taste for long hair. Burns and blisters covered his arms, and when he shook James's hand, he felt how callused it was.

"Charlie?" James guessed. The man grinned and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, hugging Lily. She returned the hug, remembering, like with Bill, when he had been just a little boy. Eight. He had been eight when she last saw him.

"No wife for you?" she teased lightly, pushing away the sadness.

Charlie shook his head. "Nah. I'm married to my work. I got into working with dragons." His smile widened.

Lily laughed. "How am I not surprised?"

"Do you still play Quidditch?" James asked eagerly. He had helped Charlie learn how to play, so he was curious as far as if he had stuck with it.

"Captain and seeker back in school. Although, I've got nothing on Harry," he added, nodding to the black-haired boy, who blushed slightly.

"You play Quidditch!" James practically yelled.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here we go," she muttered.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "I'm pretty good..."

"Pretty good?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Not only was he the youngest player in a _century_, but he is also the best. He's gotten tons of letters requesting that he join national teams!"

"Gin," Harry said, clearly embarrassed. Seeing this, Lily decided to change the subject.

"Let's move on, shall we?" she asked, grabbing her husbands arm. Harry looked grateful. She could see he wasn't crazy about attention.

After Charlie was yet another Weasley. Lily guessed that this was Percy. He was tall and thin, like Bill, but his hair was curly and cropped short. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and stood in what seemed like it was meant to be a dignified manner, though it didn't work entirely. By his side was a young woman. She had shoulder-length brown hair and a sweet smile.

"Percy," James greeted him, shaking his hand. "And...?"

"My name is Audrey Miller," she said, extending her hand. Her accent was thick and Scottish.

"Nice to meet you, Audrey," Lily said, smiling. Looking between the couple, she could see how they worked together. Percy seemed uptight and pretentious. Audrey, on the other hand, had a care-free attitude about her. They seemed to balance each other out perfectly.

Harry and Ginny quickly pulled them away. Clearly, they did not want to talk to Percy too long.

As they walked over to the next table, Lily smiled. "Audrey and Fleur seem nice."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Didn't like Fleur at first, but she sorta grows on you. And Audrey's the best, though why she sticks with Percy is beyond me."

When they reached the next table, yet another redhead stood up. He was short and stocky like Charlie, but his red hair was cut shorter and he lacked the burns and calluses his brother wore. He did, however, have some one physical flaw. Lily cringed slightly, seeing the large gaping hole where his ear should have been. He had a fun, mischievous air about him, but she sensed something else. Something hidden beneath the happy exterior.

"Hi," he said, grinning. "I'm George." Lily couldn't help but sigh. She recalled a few weeks before her death, watching the four-year-old twins chase each other mercilessly around her house. She hugged him, then, scanning the table, knit her eyebrows together. Where was Fred?

There was a loud throat clearing at the table. They turned to see a woman sitting there, glaring up at George. She was clearly miffed at not being introduced. George sighed. "And this here is my lovely wife, Angelina.

Angelina turned around, and Lily saw why she hadn't stood up. She was clearly pregnant, her stomach large and round. Lily looked at the woman, and immediately liked her. She had dark skin and long black hair braided to her waist. Her brown eyes were warm and friendly.

"Nice to meet you," she said brightly. Lily and James grinned.

"You as well," Lily replied. She turned to George, confused. "Where's Fred?" she asked.

George stiffened noticably, his fists clenching. A pained expression washed over his features. Angelina reached forward, gripping his hand tightly. Lily regretted bringing up the subject immediately.

"Um, Fred, well, he didn't... he didn't survive the final battle," Harry whispered quietly to his parents. Lily's hand flew to her mouth. The image of four-year-old Fred chasing his twin around the living room flashed in her mind once again. James' hand squeezed hers.

"I-I''m sorry, I-" she stammered.

"It's fine," George said, cutting her off, though his voice was thick with pain. "You didn't know."

Giving George one final hug, they turned to move on. Lily couldn't help but worry. Who else had died?

As they began to move on, Harry muttered in their ears, "George has been taking it harder than anybody. It's been a couple years, but he hasn't fully recovered. Of course, no one has, but Fred and George were practically to halves to a whole. One doesn't belong without the other."

"That must be horrible," Lily whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Angelina's helped. Ever since they got together he has been so much better. Not the same, but better. Hopefully the baby will help. They're having a boy," she informed them. They nodded.

After George they approached a young man and woman, both around Harry's age. The man was tall and slightly round. Small scars marred parts of his face. He held out a hand. "Neville Longbottom," he said.

Lily smiled. "You're Alice's son?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah."

"How is she? And Frank?" James asked.

Neville looked slightly uncomfortable. "Fine, I guess," he mumbled.

The woman beside him came to his rescue, holding out her hand. "Hannah Abbott," she said.

"Are you Jane's daughter?" Lily asked eagerly.

Hannah nodded sadly, her blonde hair falling in her face slightly. "Yes. She, um, she was killed by Death Eaters, back in my sixth year." Neville put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," James said.

As they were walking away, Harry informed them of Frank and Alice's fate as well. Lily and James were beginning to fall apart. So many friends, lost.

Next there was a pretty girl with long, dirty blonde hair and misty silver eyes. She looked up at them dreamily. "I'm Luna Lovegood," she said. "Nice to meet you."

James bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything. He knew about Xenophilius Lovegood. The man was weird.

Lily smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Luna."

They also met Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevy, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Cho Chang. They were reintroduced to Hagrid, Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle, Emmaline Vance, Elphias Dodge, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn. Finally, they reached Dudley.

Their nephew looked down at his shoes. He had blonde hair and was quite round. Lily smiled at him, having to force it slightly. "Hello, Dudley."

"Aunt Lily," he mumbled, holding out a hand. Ignoring this, Lily went right in and hugged him, much to his surprise. James then shook his hand, smiling.

Harry watched his cousin's discomfort for a moment more before pulling them away. "Come on," he said. "There's one more person I'd like you to meet."

They followed Harry to the only two people they hadn't yet talked to. Andromeda Tonks smiled warmly, hugging both Potters. "It's so good to see you again," she whispered.

Then, they turned back to Harry, who was holding the toddler from before. Remus' son.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Teddy Lupin." The little boy was about two, with bright turquoise hair and big brown eyes. As he looked at Lily, his hair turned fiery red and his eyes emerald green. Her eyebrows raised.

"He adopted Dora's talent," Andromeda explained. Her voice wavered slightly.

James' eyes widened. "Dora? Your daughter? And Remus? She's thirteen years younger than him!"

Andromeda shrugged. "They were happy together though. He tried to tell her no, tried to get her to find someone younger and less... dangerous. She wouldn't hear of it." She gave a sad smile.

The pieces clicked in Lily's head. "Dora and Remus... Did they...?" she couldn't even finish the sentence. Andromeda nodded. James froze. Remus? One of his best friends. He couldn't even move to comfort his wife as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Hearing of Remus' death reminded James of someone else. Panic ran through him. "Sirius?" he asked quietly, worried. "What about Sirius?" In his head he was praying for good news. But why else wouldn't his best friend be at his godson's wedding. It couldn't be, though. It couldn't...

Harry hung his head sadly. James fell to a chair, head in his hands. Lily put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly as tears ran down her face.

Harry seemed to be mustering up the courage to say something. "Um, mum, I, uh... well, I thought you might want to know, Snape, he-"

"What about him?" Lily snapped. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear though. As angry as she was at Severus, he had been her best friend.

"He was killed by Voldemort in the final battle," Harry said quietly. Lily wondered how he knew of her and Severus' friendship. She doubted that he had spilled it all to her son.

It didn't matter though. So many deaths, all so pointless. The world was not as they remembered. It was both better, and worse. And she wasn't sure what to make of it.


End file.
